Friends
is the twelfth episode of the Love Live! School idol project anime series. It was aired on March 24, 2013. Summary The episode begins with Honoka collapsing. All the members of μ's are surprised and start trying to wake her up. Honoka's sister runs to her while calling her name, while Eli tells the audience that one of the members had an accident. Umi and Kotori help Honoka up, while Nico tells Nozomi that they're not giving up. However, Nozomi says that it's impossible for Honoka to continue performing, therefore μ's can't continue performing. Two of the fans leave the concert, which saddens the group. Later on, μ's visits Honoka to see if she's doing fine. It seems that Honoka is still recovering and her leg was sprained. Sadly, they tell Honoka that they won't be performing in the Love Live! tournament and forfeited, therefore their ranking was removed. Honoka says that it's her fault, but everyone tells her that it wasn't her fault and was, instead, everybody's fault. μ's gets depressed and so does Honoka. Later at school, they decide to practice again. Kotori is still depressed about not having the chance to tell Honoka about her decision. On the rooftop, Eli says that they can still do it. Just then, Maki, Rin, and Hanayo go through the door and tells the group that the school has been saved and they all decide to celebrate by having a party. At the party, everyone is in jolly spirits except Umi and Kotori. Umi tells Kotori that she needs to tell everyone her decision, but Kotori is doubted. Umi then stands up and tells μ's that Kotori is moving away to a fashion boarding school. Everyone is surprised, but Honoka's shock is the first to fade away and she gets angry. Kotori tells Honoka that she wanted to tell her the most, but she couldn't because Honoka was so focused on the Love Live!, and then runs away crying. Umi tells Honoka that Kotori had a hard time choosing whether to go or not, and tells Honoka that Kotori was worried about her. Umi asks Honoka to understand the situation. Later on, Honoka sends a message to Kotori saying that she had no idea that Kotori was so worried and apologizes. While watching A-RISE perform "Private Wars" at the Love Live! on her laptop, Honoka finally gives up and states that she can never reach their level. On the rooftop, μ's reveals that they're planning to do a final live with everybody before Kotori leaves. But Honoka tells them that it was her fault and that none of this would've happened if it wasn't for the accident. The members tell her to stop saying that, but Honoka then says that the school is saved, therefore there's no reason to keep on performing and that's it's impossible to go against a group like A-RISE. Honoka tells them that she quits, but before she leaves, Umi slaps her cheek, saying that she didn't think that she's that kind of person and that she's the worst there is. Cast ;Japanese *Emi Nitta as Honoka Kosaka *Yoshino Nanjo as Eli Ayase *Aya Uchida as Kotori Minami *Suzuko Mimori as Umi Sonoda *Riho Iida as Rin Hoshizora *Pile as Maki Nishikino *Aina Kusuda as Nozomi Tojo *Yurika Kubo as Hanayo Koizumi *Sora Tokui as Nico Yazawa *Nao Touyama as Yukiho Kosaka *Ayane Sakura as Alisa Ayase *Masumi Asano as Honoka's Mother *Noriko Hidaka as Principal Minami *Marie Miyake as Hideko *Nozomi Yamamoto as Fumiko *Sayuri Hara as Mika *Megu Sakuragawa as Tsubasa Kira *Maho Matsunga as Erena Todo *Ayuru Oohashi as Anju Yuki ;English *Marieve Herington as Honoka Kosaka *Erica Lindbeck as Eli Ayase *Cristina Vee as Kotori Minami *Kira Buckland as Umi Sonoda *Faye Mata as Rin Hoshizora *Caitlin Glass as Maki Nishikino *Laura Post as Nozomi Tojo *Xanthe Huynh as Hanayo Koizumi *Erica Mendez as Nico Yazawa *Christine Marie Cabanos as Yukiho Kosaka *Brianna Knickerbocker as Alisa Ayase *Julie Ann Taylor as Honoka's Mother *Karen Strassman as Principal Minami *Mela Lee as Hideko *Natalie Hoover as Fumiko *Ryan Bartley as Mika *Cassandra Morris as Tsubasa Kira *Erika Harlacher as Erena Todo *Corina Boettger as Anju Yuki Members of μ's Since the end of the previous episode, What I Want To Do Is... , season 1 episode 8, all nine members of μ's have been fully assembled. The following is the list of members of μ's by order of admission. #Honoka Kosaka Quits by the end of episode. #Eli Ayase #Kotori Minami Left in the middle of the episode due to Honoka not telling her about studying overseas #Umi Sonoda #Rin Hoshizora #Maki Nishikino #Hanayo Koizumi #Nozomi Tojo #Nico Yazawa Notes *This is the first time a slap scene used in Love Live!, in this case, Umi slaps Honoka at the end of the episode. The second one will be in Young DREAMER where Mari slaps Kanan near the end of the episode. Errors & Goofs NOTE: The errors will be remained in this section if they're not amended in the BD/DVD releases. *Animation Errors: **In 3:31, Maki's cardigan is yellow as opposed to her original's gray. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season I Category:Love Live!